Control
by Hardra61
Summary: Animorphs/The X-files Xover. A yeerk host meets his match......My last Ani-fanfic!! pelase read!!


  
  
  
Control  
  
By Hardra6 [hardra6@yahoo.com]  
  
XF/Animorphs  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: A Yeerk battles its host for control over a body. At stake? Nothing less than the entire federal government...and maybe the planet.  
  
Disclaimer: X-Files go to CC and 10-13 Productions, like always, and Animorphs go to K. A. Applegate.  
  
Notes: Apologies for avid Animorphs readers; I've missed out on the most recent ones. Apologies for X-Philes, I wrote this one a while ago. However, it's still my fav, so read on!  
  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Mountains. Big mountains, mosquitoes, trees and trees and no cabs and out in   
the middle of nowhere. Well, that was what it seemed like. When you cut out the   
loud music and the smell of hamburgers grilling not too far away.   
  
The truth was, I didn't know why I had even come.  
  
Maybe it was because of the stress, maybe it was the twenty-two hour work day,   
maybe it was this flu I was just getting out of. Whatever it was, I had driven   
myself (in my own car!) Out into the middle of nowhere for this Sci-fi fanatic   
organization thing that was going on. Or, to be bitten up by bugs as big as   
seagulls, one of the two.   
  
As soon as I got there, I shook my head for no real reason. It was a bunch of   
teenagers or hippies wanting a chance to explain their own personal abductions.   
Oh well, I hadn't come to listen. I just wanted some fresh air.   
  
A young guy came up to me with a coke in his hand. "Hey! You new?"   
  
"I guess," I murmured.   
  
"Just shooting the breeze? Cool. Fireworks after the sun goes down. Looks like   
they're still doing water-skiing. What brings you up here?" He asked. We started   
walking towards the shore of the lake.   
  
"Too much time in DC," I replied dryly, "Who's to say that all human beings   
breathe oxygen?"  
  
He laughed, but I didn't. "See you later on." He walked towards the barbecue. I   
lost interest quickly and sat down on some flat rocks near the lake and the   
woods, away from the commotion.   
  
I guess I'm not a 'people' person. I might have used to be, but definitely not any more. I'm pretty sure I know why, too...it always happens the same way: If I say too much, it instantly becomes apparent that I'm a little kooky and after awhile, there's nobody left to talk to.   
  
I hope a lot of people are like that.   
  
Certainly a lot of people aren't like me.   
  
When it was really, really dark, the mosquitoes stopped bothering me too much,   
but I couldn't see anything because the lights from the organization were too far away. Something loud zipped off, and in the sky several fireworks exploded into bright colors.   
  
After a minute I stood up and stretched. The little party wasn't too far off,   
because I could see the lights and even hear some shouts. Starting to be bored   
with this whole thing, I figured that I could leave early and tried to find the little path that led down to the parking area near the road.   
  
Spotting the path, I wondered why there weren't lights or anything nearby. My   
thoughts were disrupted while my cell phone rang and startled me.   
  
"--Mulder." I answered, squinting down to see if I was really ON the path.   
  
"Hey, where are you? I've called your home phone twice and you weren't there."   
  
Ah, my partner in work. Of course...it was about eight, and, oops, I hadn't spoken to her in, what? Four hours? Dana Scully....modestly intelligent, proudly   
confident, crazily by-the-book, embarrassed working beside me-but by far, the   
most important thing about Scully is she's got to be the one person in the world   
who has seen aliens-touched aliens-spoken to aliens-chased by aliens-  
investigated aliens-and even held an alien fetus in her own hands-and yet is   
still the most SKEPTICAL woman on planet EARTH.  
  
And I'm not kidding about the aliens either.  
  
"Can't a guy get some peace and quiet?" I complained. Of course, it was   
customary to complain before answering the question. "You know those   
mountains you have to drive through to get to Richmond, the first set anyway?"  
  
"You're in the mountains? What for?"   
  
"I wasn't feeling good," I answered truthfully, "I'm heading home anyway. There's nothing interesting up here."  
  
"Call me when you get back. I need those papers you typed up faxed over by   
tomorrow."  
  
"Right." Beep. I put my phone away and squinted around more. Yep, totally and   
unmistakingly lost. It wasn't 'Man, I can't even see the path, it's so dark,' but 'IS there a path?' Previously I had decided that getting away did not include toting around my gun, and of course that meant I had to leave behind the flashlight, too. Thinking it over, I didn't see why I had brought my phone instead of the flashlight. Seemed like a fair exchange.  
  
I started to see some light ahead, and even the trail a little. Suddenly the trail stopped and left me utterly confused. What was this? Some kind of maze?   
Pushing back a branch I slowly moved forward towards where my car was   
supposed to be.   
  
But it wasn't. And if it had been, I wouldn't be telling you this.   
  
I heard angry voices and ducked into the low underbrush. Even slower than   
before, I moved a few more branches out of the way. Then blinked. Squinted,   
blinked, squinted, blinked, rubbed my eyes and blinked again.  
  
It wasn't too far off, and there was a campfire lit in the center of the small   
clearing. A few people were standing and arguing in animation, but what caught   
my attention were the-the-things also involved.   
  
Taller than a person...greenish and brownish, with long tails and necks. The   
creatures looked like giant-I don't know-dinosaurs, except for the fact that   
from head to foot, they were covered in these slicing, lightning-fast blades. Like killing machines.   
  
Okay, I couldn't tell that the blades were lightning-fast because they weren't   
moving at the moment. I sort of assumed.   
  
And of course, instantly I assumed more than that.   
  
Aliens. Look at the way the humans there don't seem to care about them. Some   
kind of alliance. An argument, meant to be under wraps because it's out here in   
the middle of nowhere in the dark. Foreign language, probably alien language. (I assumed all that.)  
  
Then I told myself that if they knew I had seen them, I would be in trouble. I might be fast, but something kept saying that those blade-covered aliens were faster.   
  
The only time you need a gun...and you don't have it...  
  
So I began slowly backing off. Not making any noise, watching my footing, all   
that. I was doing good, at two feet from my previous position, when I realized my mistake-and it wasn't even really my fault.  
  
BRRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG  
  
I jumped at the noise of my own cell phone, and it had rung once more before I   
heard some people shouting and loud footsteps coming my way.   
  
And what did I do? I answered my phone.   
  
Oh yeah, I was running like heck at the same time.   
  
I couldn't hear the voice of the person who had called, but I knew who it was.   
Scully, who had forgotten to tell me something, most likely. Most hopefully NOT a wrong number...but wouldn't that be ironic? I didn't even bother to talk into the receiver, yet was too pumped to release my grip on the phone.  
  
Run, Run, Run. I was hoping to reach the lake, but hadn't really gotten very far. I wasn't even on the path-making no progress. And the slashing noises from   
behind and the footsteps and the yelling were saying one thing to me: RUN!!  
  
I did. Runrunrunrun.   
  
Then I lost my footing, fell on my side, and dropped the phone. Suddenly I found   
myself on pinned onto the ground with a heavy something or other on my back,   
and shortly after, something long and sharp against the back of my neck. What   
did I do?  
  
I froze. Duh.   
  
One by one, the humans that I'd seen weaved into the small spaces nearby.   
"Nice catch, Lnafid 813. Who's this?"  
  
"One of the visitors by the lake. I saw him earlier."  
  
"One of us?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"What should we do, then?"  
  
"We don't know how much he heard or saw. I say we bring him before the Visser,   
then deal with the problem at hand."  
  
So I was roughly yanked to my feet, and in an arm's reach from me were about   
four more of these creatures, all with blades tense nearby, and one of them right under my chin.   
  
What could I do?   
  
Nothing.  
  
And as they pushed and pulled me through the foliage, I could hear a faint voice   
in the distance-something that I hoped to God that they had missed.   
  
"Mulder? MULDER? MULDER!!??"  
  
***  
  
The trip wasn't very long, but took forever anyway. It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything, and blades everywhere. After a while, the temperature got a little warmer, and it seemed like I was inside, or underground, instead of in the fresh mountain atmosphere.   
  
Then there were stairs. Then a little light. I watched the bladed aliens move;   
quietly, softly, and fluidly...and it was amazing. But I lost my interest shortly after, when we reached the bottom of the steps.  
  
Screams.   
  
That's something I could never forget. The screams, the first time I saw it. 'It' wasn't just a thing. It was hundreds of things.   
  
Giant, centipede-like aliens with razor sharp teeth and red glob-like eyes.   
Humans, and the bladed aliens, walking around casually, talking or eating-all   
ages of people. And what stung was the fact that these people didn't even seem   
to notice what was going on behind them.  
  
There was this, this giant lake. Bigger than the one I had been visiting earlier on. Only it wasn't water, but more like soupy sludge sloshing around. I couldn't see what was in the lake, but it looked like it was moving.   
  
All around the lake there were piers that stretched out over it. At the end of the piers there were rows and rows of cages, built into the wall or standing out. And those were filled with people.   
  
Human people. Screaming, crying, struggling. And one by one they were pulled   
out and their heads shoved into the sludge of the lake. Then...they would just   
stand up and calmly walk away.   
  
What was this? I had wondered, Some kind of alien infestation? Are they taking   
over people like they do in all those sci-fi movies? These people, the bladed   
things, could they all just be tools that the aliens have taken over to...  
  
My stomach twisted and I felt very, very sick.   
  
This couldn't be an alien infestation.   
  
This was Hell.   
  
  
***  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
After a long day's swim and refreshment on board the Pool transport Code, I was   
refreshed and ready to take on my new host.   
  
As my true self, in my own naked form, I am worthless. Worthless, disgusting,   
and pitiful. Which is why I hoped to take on a much better host form this time.   
  
Why? Because of our downside. Our body. We have the capability of infesting,   
controlling, hosting-and if it suits us, we will let nature take its course.   
  
As an Agent for the Council, I was truly confident that I would be safe here.   
Here-this planet. Because I was the one who was reporting for the council. And   
nobody could say no to me. Not even the infamous Visser three, the one who   
inherited his host Andalite's ego, could order me to death-or to any other thing, for that matter.   
  
There was a sloshing motion in the private pool I swam in, then I felt the luxury of these Earth-pools, a large private one of my own. Feeling relaxed and impatient, I said to the computer Computer. Has a host been chosen for me yet?  
  
There was no immediate answer, but finally there was. We have found you a   
host, Etlap Four. Do you desire to--  
  
Yes! Yes, hurry up. Is it a good host?  
  
Insufficiant Data.  
  
I snorted a curse at the ignorance of the computer. But soon, however, I felt   
vibrations in my pool that someone had entered the room.   
  
A human host...at my request, of course. I did not really care what social position it held, because I could easily choose to base my Earth-time at the Yeerk pool and its events. But I wanted a nice human host to be in.   
  
And if I did not like it, I could demand another one. After all, the Kandrona rays that I had soaked on the past few days could hold me for the next three days, yet after that I would have to drain out and feed on the Kandrona again. When I was ready I could choose another host.   
  
The vibrations did not cease, and I waited eagerly near the infestation area for   
the chance to stretch and infest.   
  
SPLASH!  
  
I shouldn't have been surprised. Most all hosts fight at first. The water churned, and for a brief moment I could almost feel the ear canal, my entrance place. But unfortunately it jerked away and left my reach, into the air.   
  
A Hork-Bajir grabbed its head and forced it under. I found the ear again and   
began stretching, even as I started pulling my way inside.   
  
I was glad that we had not yet left the pool. I flattened and twisted myself,   
breaking through the unbroken film that separated me from the brain. Good, this   
host really was new. I enjoy feeling their feelings as they realize that there's no hope.   
  
That they can't move their own hands. That I have control, complete control, of   
their every move-the direction they look, their actions, their voice. A strange   
feeling of joy washes over me as they realize that I can read their memory, their dreams, their wants, like a book. Nothing is theirs, and only theirs.....because it becomes mine too.   
  
And after awhile, this sinks in.  
  
But I love resisting them. Resisting the fight that they sometimes give us. They   
may seize control of one hand, or eye, sometimes even their voice, for a split   
second. Never more than that, of course. The Yeerk has control. Control over   
everything.   
  
I found the brain. I flattened more, still feeling vibrations-not from footsteps, but from yells and screams. My body began to work its way into the crevices of my host's mind, and began to take control.   
  
The first thing that I noticed about this mind was that my host was choking. The   
head was still underwater. Luckily for both me and my host, the fool holding the   
head down released his hold and we breathed air.   
  
I began tying in.   
  
Memories...amazing...memories...  
  
I took over the fingers. Hands. Limbs. Legs. Everything. I coughed, and someone   
helped me to my feet. I accepted a towel and dried my hair quickly.  
  
"Are you all right, Council Agent Etlap?" Asked the controller nearest to me.   
  
I nodded sedately and waved my hand.   
  
"The Visser would like to see you as soon as possible."   
  
"Give me a moment. Wait outside."  
  
They did.   
  
And I stood.   
  
And I spoke to him.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! He had been saying.   
  
Human. I laughed. Why do you fight? You have already figured out that it is   
worthless. I had flipped through his mind quickly now. He was quite aware of   
more than he should know; that we Yeerks were parasites, infestors-that the   
Hork Bajir were just another host species. He had been interviewed by Visser   
three as well, who was upset because this man seemed to pay him no attention.   
My my, you do have an interesting background. I'm sure the Visser will enjoy   
you more than he will me. What a shame.  
  
The yelling had stopped. He had realized already that he couldn't move his own   
hands. ...What now...? He asked me.  
  
For you? I laughed, Fool, you are nothing anymore. I am you now. Tomorrow   
morning at FBI headquarters, that won't be you standing there, it will be me. This is my body now, get it? You are just a figment of your own imagination.  
  
I saw some of the people I know back there. In that Hell. You're taking us over, like a virus. He paused for a second then added calmly, You can't pretend to be me. You won't be able to pull it off.  
  
Oh really? I asked.   
  
Not me.  
  
I walked to a mirror hanging on the opposite wall. From the inside of my jacket   
pocket, I pulled out an interesting black badge and held it up. "Hello. I'm Fox   
Mulder from the FBI. Can I ask you some questions?" I said aloud.  
  
He said nothing. I had him beat.   
  
I entered the Visser's quarters and gave a respectful (but not too respectful)   
gesture. "Visser Three." I acknowledged.  
  
Council Agent Etlap. We expected your arrival earlier. The Visser trained a   
stalk eye on me as I entered.   
  
The Andalite. Our enemy. Our greatest, greatest enemy. With their arrogance,   
their speed and swift, dangerous tails ending with foot-long, razor sharp blades, that they would use against themselves rather than be taken as a host.   
  
Nobody ever thought that we'd get to infest one, either. We thought that for sure they would slice their own heads off. But Visser Three did it. Nobody is sure how, but he did. And along with the host comes its power-the Andalite's technology that allows them to morph into any living thing that they can get DNA from, which is done simply by touching it. Visser three is the only Yeerk capable of Morphing, and he wears it like a badge, the fool.  
  
"The ship was held up." I said truthfully. "Before I begin my business here, you   
seem eager for something else I have."  
  
Visser three eyed me coldly. By skimming through the new memories, I figured   
out he was looking at my host, and not me. I am eager to learn what this human   
saw and if it means anything to me. Tell me, Agent.  
  
"All right," I agreed softly, "He is called Fox Mulder, and Agent for the Human's Federal Bureau of Investigation. What he saw this night was several Hork-Bajir alongside some of our people, although his career goes deeper into alien study than you would either assume or enjoy."  
  
Oh?  
  
"Extraterrestrial life entertains him." I sneered, "He had figured out most of the points in our lifestyle and our secret invasion even before he was brought to the pool. I must say it was chance that he fell into our hands, him with so much information at hand."  
  
You are right, Agent. I am also pleased that he is part of the Investigation   
bureau. This will give us some leads into the Human Government.  
  
For the first time since we first met, my host spoke to me. Yeah, right, He   
sneered. --a guy nicknamed "Spooky"-some lead.  
  
"Of course, Visser." I smiled, ignoring my host. He fell silent. "And on another   
more urgent subject: My host dropped his communications device in the woods   
and it has not been recovered. Knowing that humans are capable of tracking the   
communication lines, I suggest something is done."  
  
The Visser twitched his curving Andalite tail and nodded thoughtfully. What do   
you suggest?  
  
I looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I suggest, from what I have gathered   
about my host's past experiences, that it will be suitable to allow those tracking him to find me unconscious nearby the phone, awaking to recall a vague attack of some sort."  
  
That is good. Nodded Visser three, I will arrange that. Contact me when you   
feel suit, and see about influencing us in his workplace.  
  
I nodded respectfully. "I will deal with the small points, Visser three. I will contact you with my report."  
  
When?  
  
"Tomorrow evening will be---"  
  
My voice was choked off. My breath struggled, and my muscles tightened. A   
hand balled into a fist and I began struggling.  
  
He was fighting back.   
  
Control your host, Agent, Supported Visser three dramatically, What is the   
matter?  
  
I couldn't answer. But slowly, I straightened upright and grasped the last few   
strands of freedom he had stolen.   
  
"Sorry to waste your time, Visser three. It will not happen again." I said, leaving his room in a calm way and asking for a hork-bajir escort to the location in the woods.  
  
Or so you think. I heard in the back of my mind.   
  
The human's memory was of little help as to the location of the phone, but the   
Hork-Bajir controller beside me knew where the clearing was. We circled the   
area and located the cell phone immediately.   
  
I gave the Hork-Bajir clear instructions. I turned around and waited, and shortly after the flat side of his arm blade hit my head, there was total darkness.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
Of course, I woke up thinking it was all a dream. Not a twist on the Invasion of   
the Body Snatchers.   
  
I wanted it to be a dream...every second of it. And I thought that there was a   
chance that it could be a dream.  
  
But I opened my eyes, and it wasn't a dream.  
  
It was light out, my head hurt, and something felt funny. That something was that I wanted to look around but couldn't. There were several fuzzy shapes gathered around, I was still in the woods, and apparently the Yeerk was still in my head.   
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHH!   
  
Shut up, It sneered in an annoyed voice. I fought. I FOUGHT! Pulled, twisted,   
strained, shouted, anything. I don't know if it worked or not, but the figures in the air started moving and it seemed like I had control of one hand, at least-but then everything was lost again in darkness, and I couldn't figure out why.  
  
The next time I woke up, it was like slow torture. Checked out of the hospital,   
held (or didn't hold, from my point of view) several short conversations with   
Scully, answered questions about whoever it was (the Yeerk had come up with a   
very vague but believable story to cover it-believable, in the sense that   
several things I have done in the past few years have been believable) Then I   
was home.   
  
Home? What's home, when you're trapped inside your own body, and your mind   
is tied up? It's just another cage. And as I avoided thinking about important   
things, things that the Yeerk could just tap into, I tried to find my boundaries.   
  
It was from some place called Mal Brul Pool. Maybe that was like what the Yeerk   
pool was; but with a real name like DC, or America. It was traveling from these   
important people, called the Council, as an Agent, checking up on what's going   
on on the invasion of Earth. The Yeerks were undercover, because their troops   
were thin(nish) and they had Enemies called Andalite Scum-Andalites, I   
guess-Andalites who could Morph, which (from what I could gather) was to   
change into animals. Obviously, the Yeerk named Visser three was an important   
figure, and the 'host' he lived in was the only Andalite-controller. He has been   
trying to capture some guerilla Andalite warriors on Earth for a while, failing by a   
lot.  
  
I also learned, to my great interest, that the Yeerks have to feed every three days from a source called a Kandrona. Which means they have to leave their hosts. That could be a chance to escape...maybe...  
  
By Brul's Nalecht, Murmured the Yeerk, disrupting me from my thoughts.   
This cannot be...  
  
Ooh, got a problem? I taunted.   
  
You! You read my memories! This is not right!  
  
Huh? YOUR memories? You'd gotten through my whole life in ten seconds, so   
why shouldn't I--  
  
It didn't listen. YOU are the host! My memories are safe with me! Etlap roared.   
  
Hmm, Yeah, I checked, Etlap is his name.  
  
NO! STOP IT! it shouted, over and over. I didn't want to. I didn't want to stop. But instead of being able to breeze through its brain easily, it was like there was a wall between my mind and its mind.  
  
So I stopped. For a while.  
  
A few hours passed, and the Yeerk didn't speak to me. I found no reason to   
speak to it, so I waited and watched carefully for a chance to do...anything.  
  
We, It, was working on some forms from the hospital, then finishing up on some   
report I had forgotten to finish up on, when someone knocked on my door. Etlap   
jumped at the unexpected noise and began searching my mind to see if I knew   
who it was.   
  
I didn't know who it was, but I had a good idea. Etlap opened the door. "Oh, uh,   
hi Scully."  
  
She nodded. "Hi. Can I come in?" The Yeerk let her in and closed the door.  
  
"I was just working on some stuff I never got to. What's up?"  
  
Suddenly I felt like my partner was in extreme danger. She gave me the look,   
and followed me into my living room. I felt like I had to do something. But what   
could I do?  
  
"What do you mean, what's up?" Scully said, "You're found unconscious this   
morning in the mountains and you have to ask me what's up? I'm just worried,   
Mulder. Are you ok?"  
  
The Yeerk smiled a little and nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. But you won't find me in   
the mountains after dark ever again."  
  
Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just great, I said in a sneer. Guess what, it's more than   
unconscious Scully. There's a brain-snatching alien in my head! You've got to   
believe me!  
  
Oh, shut your trap. The Yeerk sighed.   
  
"I went over some of the details...you went to some convention by the lake, and   
nobody saw you leave..."  
  
"I didn't go to the convention, I was overlooking the convention." Etlap pointed   
out, maybe slightly embarrassed. It stung me-because that was exactly what I   
probably would have said.  
  
"Whatever. They've interviewed most of the people attending the convention, and   
so far there's no apparent suspects. Didn't you see anything before you got hit?" Scully asked in her plain, kind of bored sort of voice.  
  
"Nope. It could have been some kids who split off early to smoke or drink or   
something..."  
  
"No signs of anything suspicious, except for the campfire. What were you doing   
around there, anyway?"  
  
"It was dark and I couldn't find the path that led to the road." Etlap said more or less truthfully, and with a shrug. "But, Scully, besides that, I can't help you. Besides, I was only knocked out. We've got other more important things to work on, right?"  
  
She frowned disapprovingly. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
The Yeerk rolled my eyes and exclaimed, "Jeez. I'm okay. Don't I look okay? I'm   
fine, Scully, really!"  
  
She looked at me suspiciously. "Okay..."  
  
I was still feeling that same way-now that I was what the Yeerks call a   
Controller, not myself, what about Scully? I trusted her more than anyone else.   
And I wasn't about to let Them take her too.  
  
I thought. And I pushed. I grabbed my hand. My arm. And then the Yeerk's   
control STOPPED.   
  
I fell against the wall and tried to get used to moving on my own again. STOP!   
STOP! Etlap shouted at me, trying to gain control again. FOOL! You'll only get   
both of us into trouble! STOP! But I didn't. I had to get control, of my voice if nothing else.   
  
"Mulder! MULDER! What's going-Mulder! Come on! What's the matter?!"  
  
But the Yeerk kept control of my voice. I paused my quest for freedom for a split second, and it had me again. Trapped.   
  
Scully leaned next to me-I guess I had fallen to the floor-and we watched each   
other. "Are you okay? Come on, talk to me Mulder..."  
  
"I'm okay," The Yeerk tried to say. But now I was in charge of what I said or didn't say. It was all I had...  
  
"Don't trust me-Ive got-not-the..." The struggle for power that was still going   
on was stalling me from saying it right out. But it was more than I could possibly say. "Scully, you can't trust me, anymore..." I managed finally, before the Yeerk took over completely again.  
  
****  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
  
I managed to persuade the woman into believing that I didn't need a hospital and   
she finally left. I collapsed onto the couch and did nothing but calm down.  
  
You IDIOT! I roared, Don't you know what happens to us if we fail? The   
Council will have my head-that's YOUR head!!  
  
Fine, take it, it's already yours, isn't it?  
  
You are a very foolish host. You might break free more than usual, but after a   
while it becomes routine: I am the Yeerk, Fox Mulder. You are my Host. My   
home. You are a tool for the great Yeerk empire-your life has ended already.   
The only person you will speak to again will be me, and I can swear that to you.  
  
He paused, and then said What happens after Special Agent Mulder does this   
the next time? The next time? In public? At work? Something will happen. Either   
someone will find out, or both of us will end up in a mental hospital, where I'm   
pretty sure Kandrona rays DON'T shine every three days.  
  
I growled and stood up, and left the apartment building. I drove to the nearest   
pool entrance, a place in the mall, I think, and marched straight to Visser three's private quarters.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I must see Visser three. It is an extremely important matter concerning our   
advancement inside the Human society. I need to speak with him NOW!"  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
I fumed and grabbed the human-controller's shirt. "That is confidential material. Get that door open this instant."  
  
He aimed his Dracon beam at my chest angrily. "You will state your ranking   
before taking another step forward!"  
  
I smirked. "Supreme Council Agent Etlap Four. Confidential business,   
confidential subject, and confidential mission. Understood?"  
  
He nodded dumbly and I breezed past him through the door.   
  
What's the problem, Agent? Visser three said angrily, raising his deadly   
bladed tail as I entered. Speak!  
  
I squared my host's jaw bravely, reminding myself that the Andalite-controller   
could not hurt me. "Visser three, there may be a problem with our plan of the   
infestation of the FBI."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"His will power is outstanding, and he is constantly fighting me. Since you saw   
me last, there have been two...incidents...and one of them was while I was with   
a human and was a very close call."  
  
Visser three sneered at me. How could I help you fight your host? Even the   
weakest Yeerk can control its own host.  
  
I gave a menacing look. "Are you implying that my control power is weak,   
Visser?" I said coldly.   
  
Perhaps.  
  
"I would love to see you try, Visser three." I challenged. He fell silent.  
  
Well... He paused in thought, then looked down at me threateningly. Still I have no suggestions, Etlap. I do not wish for your host to be exterminated quite yet. We still need his lead into the FBI. I agreed, nodding. All I can say is that you must control your host or choose another, and we can assign a different Yeerk to the job-a stronger one.  
  
I nodded in agreement. I would keep this host a little longer.   
  
Maybe I was just weak.  
  
I left the room, heading back towards the pool area, thinking of how I could   
possibly control my own host-at least until some other poor soul got the job. He   
snickered in delight. Ooh, I'm special, I'm special, He laughed, You can't kill me and you can't free me and you can't live with me either. Looks like I win.  
  
You win nothing. I sneered, looking into his memories for some answer. I will   
stop you. There are countless things you fear...hate...love...that I have control over.  
  
Like, what? He laughed sourly.  
  
Like... I thought. Like Special Agent Dana Scully.  
  
His laughing stopped. You can't take her. I won't let you, and you know that.   
But his voice was strained, and suddenly filled with threat as well.  
  
Oh, you wouldn't know how easy it would be, I said casually, One night, she   
would get a call from you, telling her that she needed to be somewhere. She   
would come. And you yourself would lead her down to the pool...and if she tried   
to get away, you would stop her-you would be holding the Dracon beam-you   
would guide her to the infestation pier.  
  
And...?  
  
And here is my deal. I said, still casually. She can be safe, if you do not try to take over any more. It has been done before-with continuous fighters like   
yourself, usually-and we do keep our promises.  
  
What do you mean by safe?  
  
Safe? She can be free, Fox. She can go on living peacefully if you don't fight   
me.  
  
By this time I had stopped and leaned against the wall of the hallway, just talking to my host. Fine. I'll do it. I won't fight back-if she's safe.  
  
Wonderful. I started to leave.  
  
WAIT! No. Go back there. Talk with Visser three. I want his word, not yours.   
He demanded. I sighed and turned around, and the guard quickly let me into   
Visser three's quarters this time.  
  
"Sir," I said, "I have figured something out."  
  
What? the Visser said, annoyed by now.  
  
"My host has agreed not to fight back if his friend is safe."  
  
Visser three laughed. Of course. The simple solution. Good work, Agent. But   
what do you want with me?  
  
I frowned slightly. "He...wants your approval." I looked down.   
  
Hmm. Visser three nodded, Etlap, you are about halfway through your saved   
Kandrona energy. Drain back into your pool and let me speak with your host.  
  
I nodded my approval. "Please don't harm him."  
  
Assured.  
  
I notified some Hork-Bajir controllers nearby and entered my private pool area.   
Two of them grabbed my arms gently and I lowered my head towards the pool   
and slowly let go of my tense hold on the Human's brain.   
  
I dropped from the ear and after falling a bit, landed in the comforting liquid. I rested my mind-free from the everlasting pressure of the host mind.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
  
I felt in control again directly after it had left my head. As soon as I could, I tried to pull away and run, but the Hork-Bajir were obviously trained for restraining hosts like me. So, I was pushed, shoved, pulled and dragged over to the entrance of Visser Three's place.   
  
I saw the Andalite-controller as I entered, again, but didn't stop struggling against the blades and strong grips of the Hork-Bajir. Finally, the Yeerk raised its tail into the air and brought the hooked tail down against my throat.   
  
"You can't kill me..." I pointed out.   
  
He blinked carelessly but kept his tail there. It frightens you, Human. I will do what I please; and I figure that it can't be too hard to capture this person you wish to be free.  
  
I clenched my teeth together but figured that I couldn't do anything. The Hork-  
Bajir left me at a signal from Visser three, and this time I didn't try to get away. Besides, that tail was still right up against my throat.   
  
So, you fight your Infestor, human. You all do, in the beginning. As time wears   
on, however, they all fall under-they are weak and they know it. None can   
match the Yeerk's control.  
  
"So I've heard."   
  
SILENCE! You are our key. You must not ruin our advancing. Because of this, I   
will grant your desire to keep this human free from our control.  
  
I nodded uneasily. These guys seemed like the kind that would just sorta turn on   
you. "You're in charge here, I can tell." I said, "Is that your word?"  
  
Yes, it is. But, if Etlap reports badly on your behavior as a host...  
  
The words drifted through my mind, and for once I knew the real danger that they   
carried with them. I nodded sullenly and allowed myself to be taken away without   
a struggle.   
  
She might not know it, but I just saved Scully from a fate worse than death.   
  
The evening went quickly, unlike the last time. The Yeerk went back into my   
head. We got to my apartment, we slept, and the next morning, we went to work.   
The Yeerk reminded Scully that everything was okay.   
  
And by every apparent reason, it was.   
  
It was the next day, the day after I'd talked with Visser three, and Etlap was   
scheduled for another meeting. Some building that they had built a while ago, a   
place that was at least secure.   
  
There were a few other controllers there, too, and I guess the plan was going to   
get spread around a little. Visser three gave a detailed explanation, leaving out the part about me-the host me-and my Yeerk explained some of the tactics it   
was going to use.   
  
I still hadn't said anything.   
  
And suddenly the door busted inward. Etlap jumped and we scrambled out of the   
way, just as an elephant came plowing through the door, widening it a little in   
order to fit through.  
  
An elephant? In his panicked state, Etlap was vulnerable to me, so I searched through his memories the best I could, and the answer was something like "Andalite Bandits in Morph."  
  
The good guys!  
  
Behind the elephant, a tiger came in, and a wolf, and a gorilla, and....it surprised me, another Andalite. Only something was different about this one...it was smaller than Visser three and moved less fluidly. Maybe it was younger.   
  
And a bird, too. Sitting on the gorilla's arm. It took flight once it had room to.   
  
The controllers around me were grabbing their Dracon lasers and starting to fire, and Visser three had fled to the back of the room, shouting orders in telepathy. I realized that I had a laser in my hand, as well, and was aiming it and firing along with them. The Andalites began plowing into our group mercilessly, almost oblivious to the laser shots tracing them.  
  
And then the Tiger stopped, and looked at me. The Yeerk was freaking, but had   
control none the less. We fired a Dracon beam towards it and ducked through a   
doorway into the hall.   
  
The Andalite, the free one anyway, easily leapt after us and skidded into the hall. The tiger wasn't far behind, nor the wolf.   
  
They're after me, I realized suddenly, they're trying to stop the Yeerks from   
getting into the FBI.   
  
Then, I changed my mind. They're not after me, they're after Etlap.  
  
We continued to run, run fast, turning and shooting frequently. But a tiger is fast, faster than a person. From behind, it jumped and tackled me to the ground.   
  
The Andalite lowered its tail to my face, then spoke. Yeerk, this is a warning to you. Call off this operation now and we can spare your life.  
  
My mouth opened like the Yeerk wanted to say something, but Visser Three's   
voice cut it off. Andalites, you are surrounded. Look around you-the halls have   
already been filled with Hork-Bajir warriors that you overlooked. He said in a   
commanding tone, Etlap, get up and come towards me. Etlap gulped and we   
looked around, making sure the Andalites were truly surrounded, then hurried   
towards Visser three.   
  
Take them to the Pool, Visser three said to his pop-up army, then to me:   
Agent, you see how easily these problems can be overcome. My Yeerk nodded.  
  
Then our short conversation was interrupted as my Cell phone rang. Etlap   
dismissed us and stepped aside to answer it. "Mulder."  
  
"Hey, Mulder, where are you?" Scully's voice sounded hollow in the phone. "You   
didn't go back to work, did you? It's late."  
  
"Uh, no, I'm not at work."   
  
"Then where are you?"  
  
Etlap thought of an excuse. "I'm just out, that's all. I have to stop by the mall for a while. Listen, I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"Mulder, it's important-Mulder!"  
  
Beep. The Yeerk cut the phone off and sighed in an annoyed way. We re-joined   
Visser three with a quick apology. "Sorry for the interruption."   
  
Never mind. Come with us, Agent-you should like to watch the infestation of   
Earth's last resistance.  
  
My head nodded casually, and we left. Earth's last resistance...meaning that was   
it? A few seconds and the Andalites are defeated? There had to be more...hadn't   
there?   
  
Either way, I felt sick. I couldn't do anything. More Andalites would be controllers, and because of me the Yeerks would start controlling the FBI. How? It would start easily. The Yeerk in my head would get some of the people I work with into an inescapable situation. They'd become controllers too, and do the same thing I had done, until the whole FBI was under Visser Three's thumb. Not only that, but once there were more controllers in the FBI, they wouldn't need me as a host anymore. They would kill me-and then what chances would Scully have?  
  
***  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
  
My host began drowning in misery as we headed towards the pool entrance in   
the mall. I chose to ignore his thoughts, seeing as how something greater was at   
hand.   
  
Of course, Visser three and his prisoners had entered the pool a different way-  
it wouldn't be helpful for humans to see them walking through the mall-but I   
knew this way was faster and wanted to check up on some files on the pool   
computer before the Andalites were infested.   
  
I wondered if I would have any say in this accomplishment. I sniffed at the thought that Visser three was too arrogant and would most certainly not include me in his reports to the council. But then, maybe I could get an Andalite as a permanent host. The thought pleased me and before long I had reached the pool entrance.   
  
Down the steps, into the warm atmosphere of the Pool. I still had a day before I   
had to feed again, so I wasn't interested in draining out of my host. Instead, I told some other controllers to alert me when Visser three arrived and set out for the database.   
  
I made a brief report to the Council database, adding that I assisted in the   
capture of several Andalites-(not that I did capture them; first of all, Visser three is not one you want to make angry, and second of all, what if they escaped   
before they were infested?)-and that Visser three would send a more detailed   
report on the subject. Then I studied on the history of attacks made by this   
certain band of Andalites; they were six in number, usually appearing as earth   
creatures-a wolf, a bear, a tiger, a gorilla, a bird, and one remaining as an   
Andalite. It seemed queer, but then again they had evaded capture for quite a   
while.   
  
I also read about the progress of the Human invasion. I shook my head with a   
smirk; Those six Andalites did their job well. Only six of them, and they had   
slowed the invasion significantly. That would draw my superior's attention.   
  
My job, after all, wasn't exactly like that of the other Council-organized Yeerks reporting on different areas of invasion. Not even Visser three knew just why I was here. It was several reasons; one of which was to keep an eye on that   
arrogant individual and watch his tactics (which weren't bad), and another would   
be to watch out for the rebels that I had been informed about here. Some Yeerks   
actually want peace-to go back to our planet and stop the war. Fools.   
  
A Taxxon-Controller scrambled into the computer room and I closed my link   
automatically. My work was, after all, confidential. "What do you want?" I   
snapped.   
  
"Ssssnhheewww Sskkknnntt," It replied in a series of hisses and clicks. The   
Visser was here. I nodded my acknowledgement and left towards the pool area.  
  
The Andalites stood bravely, surrounded by menacing blades and Dracon lasers.   
Visser three taunted them incessantly. "Visser," I called, walking nearer, "I   
suggest that you stop batting at your prey and get the job done."   
  
I will do as I wish to, Agent! He roared, turning his whole head to glare at me.   
  
"I only suggested it," I pointed out calmly, "Besides, it might be the reason that these same Andalites have escaped bef-" I was cut off as he flashed his tail and held its tip inches from my face. "Visser, you know the consequences." I said in the same tone, without flinching, and with a growl he withdrew the blade and turned back to his prisoners of war.  
  
Enjoy your last moments of freedom, Andalites. Remind yourselves that you will   
be remembered in Andalite history as the first few to become controllers.  
  
The fight doesn't stop here. Said one of them.  
  
The others will come.   
  
We have more than you believe we have.  
  
Visser three turned on them again. SILENCE! Your folly is that you could not   
destroy yourselves before you were captured. De-morph now, or I will destroy   
you one by one.  
  
My host wondered why they had to demorph before they were infested. I replied   
with little care. The bird morph, for one, has an ear canal too small for a Yeerk to enter. Besides that, And I chuckled, Visser three wants to watch them in their true forms as they become infested.  
  
Demorph or die! Visser three raged. His prisoners stood in silence. Your   
choice has been accepted, fools. Take them to a holding area until their time   
runs out. They will demorph, eventually.  
  
That's dumb, My host said with a sneer, What's he mean by 'when their time   
runs out'?  
  
I know little about morphing. Not all Andalites are modest enough to have to   
take on another form in order to fight-so I have actually never seen one in   
morph before. I have heard that if they stay in one morph for over two hours, they remain in that form forever and cannot change back.  
  
Then Visser Three's being stupid. If they would rather kill themselves than   
become controllers, doesn't he see that they would rather stay in morph forever   
than become controllers?  
  
Visser Three is a fool. This is widely known. I said simply, I would tell him to be more sensible, but not only do I wish to make him look bad in my report to the Council, I wish for his permission to take one of the Andalites as a host. I might have already angered him too much.  
  
Oh, yeah, I forgot. Yeerk politics is way worse than Human politics.  
  
Of course. Visser Three is in a large debate with Visser One, for reasons   
unknown. Visser three wants the position of Visser One, (who doesn't?) but   
both of them have been--  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know already. They've been suspended by the Council for   
treason and bunches of other stuff.  
  
How do you know? I demanded.   
  
I've gathered it. From you, and from all that crap you just finished reading.  
  
I shuddered. My host was strong...but I never figured that he would be able to   
take information from me-from my mind. I want you to stop doing this. Stop   
invading my mind. Or I will infest the woman.  
  
He went silent.   
  
What was the most horrifying to me was that I couldn't tell when he was reading   
my mind or not. Any way I turned, he had me beat.   
  
They locked the six Andalites up in a holding cage, and I was soon bored with   
the absence of activity. Two hours, of what? I could parley with Visser Three for an Andalite host...but I didn't want to seem too persistent. I decided to bring it up anyway, approaching the Visser. Luckily, he seemed to be in a good mood, training an eye on his prisoners every moment. Yes, Agent?  
  
I nodded modestly. "I apologize for my statement earlier. The meeting you created was just a trap, was it not? A very well-organized plan."  
  
Visser Three held his head up, all the more arrogantly. Relieved that he did not   
notice my sucking-up, I continued. "After they have demorphed, then what? Who   
will receive the host bodies?"  
  
He blinked and said, I suppose some of my valued Sub-Vissers. Am I correct to   
say that you desire one of them, Agent?  
  
I smiled, my true desire uncovered. "That is correct, Visser. Who doesn't? Look   
at all of the controllers eyeing the Andalites there. Ask any one of them-they all want an Andalite body."  
  
And you?  
  
"Yes. I suppose having a morph-capable form would aid me in my job."  
  
He nodded curtly. You have been helpful, Agent, the time you have been here. I   
believe your plans for the FBI are better than any of my Sub-Vissers could come   
up with. The Andalites are few, only six, but perhaps with them we could slowly   
start to infest their species without them knowing. Then more would become   
available.  
  
I tried to keep a small smile. This conversation wasn't about me receiving a just reward for my help. I knew Visser three. It was part of my job. I researched him, know many details of his life. He wasn't about to happily give up an Andalite host; All I had done for him was make a plan of infestation and take up his time with my host problem. On the other hand, if he didn't allow one to me...I had contacts in every dimension of the Yeerk empire. I was one of the few who did not desire the position of a Visser. If my work kept up, I could be a council member-and Visser three knew that, too.   
  
I even knew which Yeerk in the Council of Thirteen was the Head of the Council.   
Something I wasn't exactly supposed to know, but had figured out none the less.   
Of course, Visser three didn't know this, nobody knew that I knew. But it boosted my self-esteem.  
  
I kept a steady smile.  
  
Granted. He said. I nodded sedately. Who shall take over the FBI after you   
leave your current host?  
  
I shrugged. "Emcll 994 is a bright Sub-Visser. Do you think he can run it okay?"  
  
Emcll 994 will do.  
  
"Thank you, Visser." I said brightly, "I will include your strategic capture in my report to the Council of Thirteen." I turned and left.   
  
Checking my watch, I headed towards the pier. Even though I wished to watch   
the Andalites demorph, something that I had not yet seen but wished to, anyway,   
I knew that if I was going to get this new host on time I had to drain now. At least I could get a few more Kandrona rays before I took on a new body.   
  
A Hork-Bajir held my arm, ready to grab hold of my host as I left, and before I   
began to disconnect, I said, Do not think me weak, Human, for my saying this;   
but fare well with your next Yeerk. My advice to you, as a Yeerk, is not to   
struggle further. Once your co-workers are controllers as well, your use will be   
over and if you fight like you fought with me, they will destroy you.  
  
And I pulled away from the brain, and dropped into the pool.  
  
****  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
  
I amazed myself. After I felt the Yeerk crawl out my ear, I didn't try to get away.   
  
I don't know if it was because of what Etlap said to me or not. Maybe it was. But when he told me not to struggle...his voice in my mind wasn't commanding like it had normally been. It was soft and with withdrawal.   
  
I stood up and the Hork-Bajir gripped my arm as I was led back down the pier   
towards the rows of host cages. I could move my legs, speak on my own...but   
even so I felt like I wasn't in control of myself.   
  
Why?  
  
The Hork-Bajir controller shoved me into one of the cages locked the door again.   
I moved over toward a far wall and sat down, blinking hard to try and regain my   
senses.   
  
I noticed that right next to the one I was in, there was a larger cage that was   
holding the Andalites who had been captured. I watched them for a while,   
watching the way that they moved around. The tiger paced circles around them,   
the Andalite stood angrily, the gorilla sat in a resigned way, the elephant   
continued to try and break free of the cage-to no avail-and I almost overlooked   
the hawk that sat on the gorilla's arm. Ever so often, they would look at each   
other as if they were talking to one another...if they were Andalites, they had the telepathy thing, right? Maybe they could block other people from hearing what they were saying somehow.  
  
I stopped watching them when I discovered that the tiger was looking at me. I   
looked down; of course, the Yeerk they had been after was inside me, so before   
it had been me who they'd been that close to killing.   
  
Human. Hey, you.  
  
I jumped and turned my attention back to them.   
  
Yes. You.  
  
I paused before saying slowly, "You shouldn't tell me anything."  
  
It had been the Andalite in Andalite form who was speaking to me. I had   
wondered why; the tiger seemed to be the one in charge. Why not? Soon we   
will all be controllers, and what you know will make no difference.  
  
"You could escape," I said softly. "What if you do? Then they'll know anyway."  
  
The tiger looked, maybe talked, to the Andalite one, who then said, We won't   
tell you anything the Yeerks should not know. Can you tell us something that   
might be of use?  
  
I shifted uneasily. Was that safe? I figured it was, then nodded slowly. "Where   
would you like me to start?"  
  
The tiger and the Andalite conferred again. The Andalite (although, I guess they   
were all Andalites) said, That stairway there. Where does it lead?  
  
"That one..." I thought a second, "That one leads to a car wash in the middle of   
town. The one after the next, that way, leads to a hidden opening in the woods, if you need a safer escape route." I stood up and dusted off my coat.   
  
Thank you. Is there any way we may be able to get out of this cage?   
  
I frowned and looked up. "That looks like the same kind as this one. But I've   
never been in one of these before. This door has a punch-in nine digit code, plus a handprint security feature. Yours just has the handprint thing for some reason." I sighed and scratched my head. "I don't know. It looks like your best route is to run for it when they take you out." They shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Then I remembered what Visser three had planned to do. "Question. You guys   
aren't going to, de, uh, de-morph, are you? Even if it means you won't be able to be Andalites again?"  
  
The Andalite didn't speak, and turned its head to the tiger, who seemed to be the Andalite in charge. The tiger one spoke up for the first time. We're hoping that we can escape before time runs out, preferably without a Yeerk in our heads. But if the situation calls for it, we will become trapped to keep from being infested.  
  
The elephant kicked out at the cage wall in rage. I could see what it felt: I   
wouldn't want to be stuck as an elephant forever.   
  
I glanced around. No chance of freedom, or so it seemed. "Hey," I said softly,   
without really knowing why I was saying it, "You guys, you know all about what's   
going on? About the FBI?"  
  
They looked at each other warily. We know as much, Said the spokesperson   
Andalite cautiously.   
  
I nodded and continued. "The, the Yeerk. In my head. That was in my head. It   
was from this place called the Council. It was here doing some sneak routine on   
the progress of the infestation, and also planning on finding some, uh, rebels in the Yeerk forces." I paused for a second, not sure whether to go on or not. "That was before he got here, I guess, because since then he's been running this thing with the FBI. Before he got out of my head, he talked to Visser Three. He's going to be assigned to one of you guys if you don't escape." I stopped, finally, not sure where this conversation was going.  
  
They tilted their heads and their spokesalien said, and? So I continued.   
  
"And...okay...I don't know if this can help or not, but I've come to a standstill with Visser Three. Right now, I have his word that a friend of mine can be safe as long as I don't...as long as I don't resist the Yeerk." I kept going, trying to explain. "I guess it's not normal or something. They say that ever so often, a host can get control? For me, it's not like that. I can get control, if I work hard enough, and the Yeerk isn't tensed to the point where it's impossible. I can do it any time I need to."  
  
There was a new voice, and I tried to figure out which Andalite had spoken. The   
bird flapped over and landed on the spokesperson's back, so I guessed it was   
him. But you're at a standstill. He said, You can't fight as long as they're in a position to take your friend. So you don't.  
  
I nodded. "I've only done it twice, but I think if I try again I might keep control longer. But I haven't, because I don't want anything to happen. Can any of that help?"  
  
The tiger started pacing again. It might. But we're not sure how. We still need to get out of here. Ax, What's our Morph time?  
  
Twenty two minutes.  
  
Then we have to hurry.  
  
I nodded. But how? "The Yeerks won't be exactly sure of the time you have left.   
They could decide to infest you any time." I frowned and looked down again. I   
sure wasn't being much help. "Sorry. I wish I could help you more."  
  
Something caught my attention, and I turned away from the Andalites and moved   
towards the front of the cage. I squinted to see better.   
  
It couldn't...  
  
It was her. It WAS her.   
  
Scully. There. By the pool.   
  
Scully was a Yeerk? No! It didn't make sense!   
  
Of course it didn't. I watched her. She looked around, soaking it in. She wasn't a controller, I could tell-she was just looking around, horrified by the scene of the pool and the infesting, and the Hork-Bajir, and the Taxxons...and I realized that nobody noticed that she wasn't a controller already.   
  
What could I do?  
  
Hey! Hello? The Andalites were saying. I tried to ignore them. How? How did   
she find...? Why was she...  
  
Of course. The call. The Yeerk had said I would be stopping by the mall for a   
while. And she had said it was important...so she had come to look for   
me...maybe she had...followed me here....  
  
Come on! We need your help! The Elephant cried. I broke my gaze and turned   
back to them.   
  
"How can I help?" I pointed out wearily. "I have no idea how-"  
  
Then a thought hit me. Scully.   
  
How could I get her attention? HOW? I peered through the thick bars, hoping she   
could see me. No luck-she was totally spaced out by the sudden change of   
scenery. I whipped around and faced the Andalites.   
  
"I think I can get you out of here," I said quickly, eyes darting from them to my partner ever so often, "Over there. The woman with the, the bright red hair.   
LOOK!" The hawk bobbed his head and watched.   
  
Yeah, what about?  
  
"She's not a controller." I said, "You've got to believe that. And fast. The Yeerks haven't noticed her yet, that's good. Watch her. You can tell..."  
  
He's right, The hawk reported, She sure doesn't looks like she knows what's   
going on....If you're sure she's not...  
  
"I'm SURE." I hissed, "Get her over here. Fast."  
  
They exchanged looks, then the wolf said, It's our only chance. What should I   
say?  
  
"Agent Scully, this is a message from your partner," I started, waited for the wolf to send the message, "Stop acting so conspicuous. You're in danger." Waited. "Look around. There's a row of cages to your right. Way back." Waited. "Great. Start heading that way. There's a big one with, uh, animals in it," Waited. "Directly to the right of there, come on Scully see me?!"  
  
She came closer, and after a second she saw me and started to walk faster.   
Please slow down. You are still in danger, Said the spokesperson. The   
people around you aren't just people. They're being controlled. They can not tell that you are not one of them.  
  
The hawk added, Stand over here, where it won't seem like you are actually   
speaking to him.  
  
Her eyes trained on me, glancing at the Andalites who were growing impatient   
nearby. We were close enough to talk. "Scully," I murmured, not loud enough to   
make it seem like I was talking to her, "You are the most idiotic person on the   
planet, and yet am I glad to see you."  
  
She glanced at me sideways. "Mulder what the Hell is going on here?" She   
crossed her arms in a nervous way. "And, what are you doing here?"  
  
Looking around to see if anyone was watching or listening, I said, "This is an   
Alien infestation complex. That attack in the mountains was no attack, Scully-I   
saw something I wasn't supposed to see, and they made me one of them." I   
didn't wait for her to respond. "I can explain later, okay? First, I need you to get that cage open."  
  
Scully looked sideways at the cage containing the Andalites, who were pacing   
worriedly. "Mulder?"  
  
I was able to watch the handprint code being placed. said the spokesperson   
Andalite, The Yeerk who placed it mistakenly coded it to 'any non-morph   
capable subjects'. If this person can not morph, than her handprint will open the lock.  
  
She looked at me.   
  
"Do it, Scully!" I hissed. "Quickly!"  
  
She moved, quickly, away from me and across to the door of the Andalites' cage.   
In one quick motion, she pressed her hand against the lock and backed off   
towards me again.   
  
The door swung open.   
  
And suddenly, there was complete and total chaos.  
  
Hork-Bajir warriors everywhere. Somehow, my partner and I got separated-me   
in the cage, her off somewhere (hopefully somewhere safe.)  
  
The door to the tiny holding cell swung open and a Hork-Bajir grabbed my arm.   
What for, I wasn't sure, but It soon became apparent as I was led toward the   
infestation docks.  
  
No! Not with what I knew! They would know that Scully....  
  
But I couldn't resist. On the sides of the pool, the Andalites were battling their way towards the stairs, facing much too many foes for them to deal with. My legs were kicked from under me, and my face was in the sludgy liquid of the Yeerk pool-Again.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
  
What?  
  
Called early? I would have sneered in disgust. The computer told me that the   
Andalites had escaped, and I was needed again.   
  
With a silent growl I found my old host's ear and slid inside. Within moments I   
was in control, running from the dock towards the battle scene, while reviewing   
what had happened while I was in the pool.  
  
Oh no....  
  
The girl? What was she doing here? My host knew little on that subject, but was   
most certainly hyper about it.  
  
WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO??? He shouted at me.   
  
SHUT UP! I yelled back, spotting the Visser and running towards him. "Visser   
Three! This is a fine fix you've gotten us into!"  
  
SHUT UP!! He hissed at me, narrowing his eyes. Get down there and do   
what you can!  
  
I shook my head in disagreement but ran down towards the fight anyway. There   
was a bigger matter at hand-that girl.   
  
I spotted her-Scully was her name-she was breathing hard and partially   
hidden behind some crates near the back of the pool. I ran towards her and she   
saw me.   
  
"Mulder! What the hell's going on? You never got that far!"  
  
I shot a look out at the battle scene. We were winning! Slowly, but definitely, our forces were driving the Andalites away from the stairway, back into the pool area.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly what's going on, but we need to be careful." I said quietly, "These people are being controlled, Scully, it's an alien infestation! It's not just an infestation-it's an invasion. They're here! And we don't even know about it!" I pointed at my host's head. "It was in me! It was in my head! I couldn't control anything-I couldn't move, talk-I couldn't think without it interfering. That's why things were weird after the mountains, Scully, that's why I went weird while you were over-it had me! They had me!"  
  
She looked fearfully out towards the Yeerk pool again.   
  
Then, from inside, I heard What're you....what....  
  
I decided not to explain. The more that Mulder knew, the more he would protest.   
  
"The animals-they're fighting them, aren't they-" the woman watched from a   
distance. "They're the good guys...Mulder, this is...this is amazing...We've got to get out of here..."  
  
I tensed. "Scully, if we get away, how long will we last? They're everywhere.   
They could be anyone. I'm supposed to be a controller-how long before they   
notice that I've escaped, huh?"  
  
"What do you suggest we do, then?" She hissed. I was quiet. I looked out at the   
pool, not answering the human.   
  
"Listen," I said finally, "They can't tell you're not a controller. If I can play the part, I can make them think the Yeerk is in my head instead of in the pool...."  
  
No....No....NO!! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!!  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"We...we can sneak around from the pool, exit from the back..."  
  
NO! YOU CAN'T! I HAD YOUR WORD!  
  
She looked at me. "Come on. They're distracted. Let's get out of here."  
  
We stood up and she followed me. I headed past the fighting along the edge of   
the pool-heading towards the back exit. My plan was to grab her while she   
wasn't aware of it and force her into the pool.   
  
NO! I....WON'T......LET YOU!!!  
  
I flinched. I tried to conceal it. But then I flinched again.  
  
Let it go, Human! It will be over soon! I cried in a reasoning tone, We are the fate of Homo Sapiens! We are your future! For your own sake, let things be!  
  
This isn't our fate! We're not going to be slaves! He fought again. I managed to keep it cool, and Agent Scully behind me didn't notice. JUST LET HER GO!  
  
She knows too much!  
  
LET HER GO!  
  
I CANNOT!  
  
DO IT!!!!  
  
She will not be dead, Fox! She will live peacefully,, without ever worrying about silly things again. She can be happy! So can you!  
  
No! Not like this! We're slaves, SLAVES! Nobody can be happy living as a   
slave! Human beings are not made to be a slave race! Scully couldn't take it! She might take more than other people could, but NOT THIS! LEAVE HER ALONE!   
LEAVE HER ALONE OR I SWEAR I'LL FIGHT YOU UNTIL YOU MAKE ME PRESS THAT LASER TO MY HEAD AND KILL BOTH OF US!!!!!  
  
I stopped, not far from where several of the Andalites were giving their final blows and falling to the ground, defeated. I stopped, and the woman urged quietly "Mulder! Come on!" But I didn't. I couldn't.   
  
How could I make her a controller, when this host of mine showed so much   
affection for her? He said he would fight until his death, and I was cold sure that it was exactly what he meant.   
  
I twitched again. I could barely control him.  
  
From far away, Visser three finished grouping the Andalites together and   
galloped to a place nearby us. Where are you going? He thundered, Who is   
this?  
  
"Mulder," She whispered urgently. I looked at Visser three with a far-off glance, and suddenly it seemed like the world was watching me.   
  
Me. Agent Etlap Four for the Council of Thirteen. The Yeerk in control of the   
uncontrollable host.   
  
The untamable host. Fox Mulder was more powerful than I was! There was   
nothing I could do to stop him from fighting except for what he said-killing him.   
  
Or......  
  
I looked at Visser three one last time, then whipped a handheld Dracon beam out   
of my jacket-aiming straight at Agent Scully's head.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
  
  
NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
She looked at me. She looked at me with a face full of wonder--fear. And fear.   
What was I doing?!? Why was I aiming that thing at her?!!  
  
The Yeerk. Yes. Of course. It never even bothered to talk to me. It was going to   
kill her--kill Scully, so I would be crushed.   
  
It would work. I wasn't sure how I knew that-but I knew that if I had known that I killed her with my own two hands, that I pulled the trigger-I knew that it would crush me. The fight would be over.   
  
"Mulder....?" She looked at me. So she still hadn't realized that it was the Yeerk, not me, that she had been talking to.   
  
I pushed. Strained.   
  
The Yeerk flinched and turned his head, closed his eyes. But slowly I was getting the upper hand.   
  
I felt the Yeerk loosing control. I could somehow feel myself gaining control of   
everything. I lowered the alien weapon jerkily, still fighting Etlap, and shivered.   
  
And then it was over. I had complete control. I could feel it.   
  
How can this be... Whispered the Yeerk.  
  
"You're just not strong enough...." I murmured aloud. I blinked and rolled my   
head so that I was looking up, then looked down at Scully again. She had nothing   
to say.  
  
"I tried to tell you," I whispered, "But I couldn't get through...."  
  
Visser three stepped forward. I guess he had nothing to say either. I looked at   
him with a tired, far-off face. "The Andalites. Let them go. Let them go now."   
  
I didn't know how it worked out, but the good-guy aliens were released. They   
stepped away from the controllers, but didn't leave. I said to them, "Please keep fighting...you're all Earth has..."   
  
I turned and started walking towards the ramp upwards. Scully followed silently.   
Then I remembered something, stopped, and turned back to the Yeerks and their   
disgusting pool.   
  
"I think you all underestimate the human mind. You think you have control-you   
think you have complete control-but you can never get rid of the person. Maybe   
you can break them in-and maybe you can taunt them until their life seems   
pointless. But you can't get rid of them. They will always be there. Inside the   
mind you control. The strong will survive...and they'll be there as the last of you shrivel in death, and they'll be there to taunt you when you leave our world." I looked at the speechless group of evil aliens, then at the gallant Andalite warriors who were waiting to see what would happen. I continued: "My partner and I are leaving now. We're going home. I won't say we're going to broadcast this to the world-because we know that few people will probably believe us. We're leaving, and I don't expect to find you infiltrating the FBI-or anywhere else-ever. As for the Andalites...keep up the good work, but I hope you can save your own butts next time."  
  
There wasn't a sound. I drew in a sharp breath, then said in a quieter, but more   
sharp voice, "Now get out of my head."  
  
I closed my eyes and waited. The Yeerk wasn't attached to my brain any more,   
and I felt it start to squirm out of my head.   
  
You are an amazing alien, It murmured, But you are also a safe one. Visser   
three is no fool. You and your friend will be spared. Now, Fox Mulder, I give you a salute as we depart for the second time.  
  
I felt the sharp pain as the Yeerk began the squeeze out of my head. Its last   
words chilled me to the bone, and its voice in my mind was faded as we   
disconnected. I hope that I will be killed beneath your foot, Sir, for you are much a greater Agent than I ever could be.  
  
And I felt the small slug drop from my ear to the floor. I heard faint gasps from the Yeerk ranks, and the Andalites looked astonished.   
  
I didn't really care. I stood up straight, looking down at the small brown slug, then with a swift motion smashed it into the floor with my foot. With an inaudible sigh, I grabbed Scully's hand, looked at her sadly, then led the way up the stairs towards the moonlight.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Counselor Corordiss nodded slowly to the Third Visser, after activating the   
hologram projector. The Andalite-Controller cautiously stood in the center of the messaging room. "Why, Visser Three, is our Agent not delivering this report?" Corordiss demanded gruffly.  
  
Your Agent was killed in action, Counselor.   
  
Corordiss nodded. "Etlap was a fine agent. He will be difficult replacing. Go   
ahead, then, give the report."  
  
Visser Three straightened his posture nobly. You have read Etlap's beginning   
reports. I will assume that you understand the predicament with the Humans'   
government. The Counselor members nodded slowly. We had captured the   
Andalite Bandits, who had moved to corrupt our intentions. We planned on   
infesting them as soon as possible, and your Agent desired one as a host-a   
wish that I readily granted him.  
  
The controller began to flinch nervously. After he had drained, the Agent's host managed to free the imprisoned Andalites....which we easily recovered. Shortly preceding this the host was re-infested...  
  
The Council waited for the Visser to continue, growing impatient. "And, Visser   
Three?" Corordiss growled, "What disaster has struck this time?"  
  
Your agent was assassinated to keep us from advancing with the FBI...  
  
Another Councilor added, "The Andalites have slayed Agent Etlap Four? Very   
unlikely! Is this a lie, Visser?" He demanded.  
  
Visser three trembled, but regained composure. My complete apology, sir...yet   
it was more an...exaggeration than a lie. He was exterminated to keep us from   
advancing.  
  
The Council members sighed, annoyed, and looked at one another exchanging   
their tested temper. "Visser Three, you imply that the agent is dead. Obviously   
the FBI infestation must be called out if his host is exterminated as well. Who   
was the one to kill our agent?"  
  
The Visser couldn't help averting his eyes as he spoke. The host of Etlap four   
survived. He walked away from our base pool without harm. But either way, the   
infestation of the FBI cannot continue-nor can we re-infest the host we were   
using. He saw the looks in the Counselors' eyes and continued quickly.   
Similarly, this host admitted not to speak of our operations publicly--  
  
"Visser!" Shouted Corordiss, "You truly are a fool! Why was the host not   
assassinated?"  
  
The situation was...complicated...  
  
"WHO KILLED ETLAP?"  
  
Visser three let go of his self-defense and blurted the rest. The Host killed Agent Etlap Four! Your agent lost all control and was forced out of his host-then was assassinated. Council members! A circle has been drawn. A host that could take control is dangerous to us. We underestimated the strength at first, and continued to, until your agent was dead and the host walked away unharmed.  
  
The Human is no danger to us, The Andalite-controller said in a quieter voice,   
he is aware that if he speaks about us in public, they will think he was mad. We could have, and still can, destroy him within minutes of your word. But now he is aware. As a Federal Agent, he could get away easily. He knows how. We could still kill him-but what if there are others? What if this continues? We could study him-learn from him.......  
  
Counselor Corordiss stood up and stepped towards the hologram that showed   
Visser Three. "Visser, your actions are truly idiotic. Your mishap is still   
overbalanced, however, by our need of you on Earth. You will make complete   
sure that the Human keeps his word, and then destroy him if he breaks it the   
slightest bit. Besides that, you are dismissed with yet another warning. It will not happen again, Visser-and you are already on trial for many things. Keep this in mind. Finally, however, I must say: You are getting off this time, and we will send another agent. But Visser--I still think you are a fool."  
  
The hologram cut.  
  
Visser three sighed and nearly collapsed. He took a minute to regain total   
composure and left the messaging room, to look at his pool. Controllers worked   
at rebuilding the cages and straightening that messed up during the fighting.   
  
It will not happen again.  
  
It wasn't a statement, it was a threatening order. But, Visser Three thought, it   
couldn't happen again. That one host was one-of-a-kind. Humans were easy to   
control, terribly easy. Etlap probably wasn't even a very strong Yeerk...  
  
Probably.   
  
Visser three shook off the thought and galloped away.  
  
The Humans are our tools. The tool does not wield the worker. Perhaps once, if   
misused, the tool can harm its holder. Even kill its holder.   
  
But it will only happen once.  
  
The council was correct. It was a statement-It will not happen again. It cannot   
happen again.   
  
.....Can it?   
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
All feedback 2 hardra6@yahoo.com ! thanks U guys! More coming later, watch my name! ~h6  



End file.
